How I went to the U.S: 2 senshi in Gothem?! - 02
by TheCrazyCabbit
Summary: I know I make Usagi and Minako sound like ditzes here but hey...atleast it's here!!! *receives blank stares* Uh... just read and review...


How I Spent My Summer in the U.S: Usagi and Minako in Gothem?!

BY: The_Crazy_Cabbit

*~*~*

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Batman and Robin or Minako and Usagi. I do own this fic and all rights to it. The senshi are 20, Robin is 20 and Batman is 28. I worked hard to put this fic out so please don't steal it, copy it or take it for your own without asking. Sorry for it being so late… *dodges rotten fruit and tomatoes* Just read and enjoy…

*~*~*

"Ok…" Usagi pulled up the strap of the rolling suitcase and switched her carryon to her other shoulder. Minako followed her example. They came to a black limo, which Bruce got into immediately. Dick followed his example.

"Whoa! I'd love to ride in that!" Minako stared at the gawking Usagi.

"Not that song again…." She groaned.

"Each night I sit and dream

Of the stars I see in Magazines…

I love to loose myself in the stories

Of the lives they lead Yeah!

Why can't I be like them?

Living life with fortune and fame

I know I've got what it takes,

I've just gotta start on my way!

I wanna be a star, star, star!

Gonna be the….best in the world!

I wanna be a star, star, star!

I'm gonna blaze across the sky 

Like a meteorite…!" Usagi began.

"Oh man!" Minako groaned.

"Actually that's pretty catchy…

I wanna be a star, star, star!

Gonna be the….best in the world!

I wanna be a star, star, star!

I'm gonna blaze across the sky 

Like a meteorite…!" Dick joined Usagi.

"NOOO!" Minako yelled. But then Bruce joined the two…

"I wanna be a star, star, star!

Gonna be the….best in the world!

I wanna be a star, star, star!

I'm gonna blaze across the sky 

Like a meteorite…!"

"Am I the only SANE person in here?" Minako nearly screamed. Then Wilfred announced that they were at the Wayne Mansion.

"Hallelujah! No more singing!" Minako ran towards the house.   
*~*~*

~*Back in the Juuban National Collage*~

"Where are Minako and Usagi? Rei looked around the crowded campus of the Juuban Collage.

"Didn't you hear? They got sent to the states to visit Bruce Wayne and study English…" Haiku spoke.

"The guy whose supposed to be loaded?" Ami spoke from behind her book.

"Yeah! He's sooooooo dreamy!" Makoto spoke up.

*~*~*

"Alfred will show you to your rooms. Everything in this mansion is welcome to you…" Bruce started.

"And there is a 'but' in there…" Minako interrupted.

"But the basement. DO NOT go down there!"

"Right…" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"He means it…" Dick spoke from behind Minako. She turned.

"And Dick and I will be out tonight so don't try to go down the basement." Bruce continued. Minako rolled her eyes and muttered something neither Bruce nor Dick could catch. They left through the door.

*~*~*

"Let's just unpack." Usagi said as Alfred led them to their rooms. As soon as Usagi and Minako had unpacked their carry-on bags, Artemis and Luna popped out of them.

"Sailor Venus! Sailor Moon! There is trouble at the West Side mall!" Artemis spoke.

"Where the hell is the West Side Mall and how the hell are we gonna get there?" Usagi spoke after transforming.

"Yeah!" Minako followed Usagi.

"Just say 'Sailor Teleport! Take us to West Side Mall!" Luna rolled her eyes. The two blonde senshi looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh yeah…" Usagi said. They teleported to West Side Mall…

*~*~*

"Who were those sailor suited girls?" Dick looked to Bruce for answers.

"Well for one they bore a remarkable resemblance to Usagi and Minako." Bruce answered. He smirked as he mentioned the name Minako and Dick blushed a little. 

"Anyway we have to keep a close eye out for them." Bruce was about to add something to that when he saw a black haired man in a purple and yellow tuxedo rounding a corner. By the time they had gotten to the corner, they saw two sailor-suited girls disappear and the Joker tied up. 

Batman's eyes roamed over where the two Sailor suited girls had been. Exactly where the Joker had been tied up. Robin looked towards him.

"They could be enemies. We must be careful." He spoke…

Long awaited chapter 2. I know I didn't put, much of the fighting scene but I have writer's block…


End file.
